


We Can Never Be Together

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We can never be together" kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Never Be Together

It was never going to end well. One of them was inevitably going to wind up dead, and in a way, he was glad it was him.

Though, he wanted to choose how he left this world. Not by a helicopter explosion, not by falling from a Metal Gear, not even from that fucking jeep crash, no, it’s not over yet. Liquid made his way around his trashed jeep to the two people who crashed into him, gun in hand. His legs were weak, one of his eyes were damaged and he could feel a rib poking into places it shouldn’t be, but he moved anyway, even if every step was agony. But it wasn’t as painful as the throb in his chest as he looked at Solid Snake. Liquid let out a snort, he was always dramatic.

He’d never felt love, for or by anyone. His father, his mother, the people who raised him, even his own brother, they all despised him. Funny how love works though. You never see it coming and it can always be felt for the person you least expect. Like your own twin, your enemy, your killer.

Liquid was close enough to Snake to really take in his features, just like his, but less scars. Snake straightened up, glaring down at his blonde double. Liquid’s eyes traced along Snake’s cheek bones, his nose, his jawline, and eventaully, fell onto his lips. Liquid lowered his gun, his breathing heavy, lungs burning from the cold and the rib sticking in one of them. He wobbled forward, throwing caution to the wind and smashed his lips against his brothers. He heard a gasp, but it wasn’t from Snake, but from the person behind him. Snake didn’t seem phased. He didn’t even fight back when Liquid pushed his tongue into his mouth, mixing blood with saliva. His breathing was getting faster and so was his heart rate. His chest was burning, it was practically on fire.

Liquid pulled away when he was close to suffocating. He gasped for air desperately, but his lungs felt like they were shutting down. Then it clicked.

“Fox…”

Snake nodded. “…Die.”

Liquid let out an incredulous laugh, his heart rate getting more erratic. He dropped to his knees, looking up to his brother who was watching him. Liquid feel onto his back, knocking his head against the ground, but he was in too much pain to register it. He looked up at the stars, seeing the edges of his vision begin to fade.

It was inevitable that one of them was going to wind up dead, and in a way, he was glad it was him. What were the chances they would end up being together anyway? It was best he leave this Earth and feel no more pain, than kill his brother and suffer for the rest of his miserable life. Even if they both survived, this was never going to end like a fairytale, with them both running away and living happily ever after together. And if they both died? He could safely assume one of them was going up, while the other was going down.

_‘It’s too bad I didn’t meet you before all of this, dear brother,’_ Liquid thought to himself, his voice failing him. _‘I think this could have turned out much better.’_

Liquid’s heart finally gave out, and he slowly faded away. With his eyes on the stars, and his brother on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I wrote for Tumblr, but I liked it enough to post here too.  
> Okay, back to working on that other Snakecest fic *winkwink*


End file.
